Harry Potter et la Guilde de Merlin
by Pamlolita
Summary: la 7ème année d'Harry Ron Hermione... Avec de l'action, du mystère et un brin de romance... Ne pas oublier Voldie ect!...


Coucou!

 je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez… Alors je vais faire un rapide topo de moi même et de la Potterfile assidue qui est en moi : je m'appelle réellement Paméla, mais pas Prudence Potter, alias P3.

J'ai 14ans je vis en France, en Provence plus exactement (Vive le soleil !). J'adore bien sûr Harry Potter, mais disons aussi tout ce qui tourne autour du surnaturel Charmed, Roswell, Dark Angel, Alias… Voilà !

Bon soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!

La partie un est assez lourde mais on dira que ce sera pour vous mettre dans l'histoire…

J'suis pas très convaincante là… On dira que ça va… 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

                     HARRY POTTER ET LA GUILDE DE MERLIN

Chap 1 :  1ère partie: Harry potter [narrateur : Ginny]

Alors que tout le monde dormait au 4 Privet Drive, un adolescent venait d'avoir 17 ans. Harry Potter, caché sous sa couette, était en train de faire ses devoirs de Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Il faut, avant que vous lisiez cette histoire, que je vous explique un peu la vie d'Harry Potter : Il est différent des autres. C'est un sorcier ! Pour lui voler sur un balai est une chose évidente, tenir une baguette magique et jeter des sorts un truc simple de tous les jours. Mais même parmi les sorciers quelque chose le rend 

différent : c'est celui qui a SURVECU. 

Lorsqu'il avait à peine 1 an, un horrible tyran, nommé V… , bon VOLDEMORT (un sorcier qui avait mal tourné) "régnait" sur le monde moldu et sorcier. IL tuait tout ceux qui lui résistaient, et un jour il tua les parents d'Harry, puis alors qu'il essayait de s'en prendre à Harry, le sortilège qu'il lui lança (Avada Kedavra) fit un ricochet et frappa de plein fouet Voldemort. Celui-ci s'enfuit presque mort, tandis qu'Harry se retrouvait avec une simple cicatrice, une renommée mondiale… mais orphelin.

Dumbledore décida donc de laisser Harry Potter chez sa tante moldue avec une lettre pour leur expliquer la situation. Il y passa près de 11 ans. Les Dursleys étaient méchants, fourbes avec lui. Ils ne lui dirent jamais rien de la lettre de Dumbledore le criaient dès que quelque chose d'anormal, de magique se passait et l'enfermait dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Jusqu'au jour où…

Harry reçut une lettre. Une lettre apportée par hibou, et écrite à l'encre verte.

Malheureusement pour lui, la lettre et toute celle qui suivirent, furent confisquées par l'Oncle Vernon. Harry ne put donc pas les lire.

Mais le jour de son anniversaire, il avait alors 11 ans, Harry et les Dursleys eurent une visite qui, cela est sûr, resterait gravée tout au long de leur vie dans leurs mémoires.

Un géant, nommé Hagrid arriva pour dire à Harry cette fracassante vérité : C'était un sorcier ! Il lui donna aussi la lettre, qui était en fait une lettre d'inscription à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée au monde.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter fit son 

entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Tous les ans, le 1er septembre, il se rendait gare King Cross, voie 9 ¾ en direction de Poudlard.

A Poudlard, il avait été accepté à Gryffondor, la maison des plus hardis et des plus forts (c'est l'expression même du Choixpeau magique) et chaque année il faisait tout pour mettre sa maison à l'honneur.

Il avait aussi été accepté en tant qu'attrapeur dans son équipe de Quiddich dès sa première année à Poudlard ce qui faisait de lui le plus jeune (et le plus talentueux) attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle ! 

Il s'était fait des amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley toujours prêts à partir avec lui à l'aventure ( aventure très souvent dangereuse !) , ainsi que des ennemis, Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes Goyle et Crabbe de Serpentard. 

Mais dès le début de sa première année, il avait dû à nouveau combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque année un nouveau combat l'attendait , Voldemort refaisant toujours surface.

Mais jusque là, Harry était toujours miraculeusement sorti indemne des Combats. Toute l'école le connaissait, on se demandait tout les ans ce qui allait se passer cette fois-ci. Et c'était grâce à lui (ainsi qu'à Hermione et à Ron) que, depuis 6 ans, Gryffondor gagnait la coupe des 4 maisons.

En 1°  année, il avait du affronter Voldemort, qui avait pris place dans le corps de Quirell afin de sauver la Pierre Philosophale de ses griffes ;

En 2ème année, il avait dû combattre les souvenirs de Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Judesor, enfermé dans un carnet secret du temps où il était à Poudlard, il avait ainsi découvert que Voldemort était l'Héritier de Salazard  Serpentard 

En 3ème année, il ne s'était pas fait attaquer directement par Voldemort, mais plutôt par un de ses fidèles, Queudver qui en plus était en cause dans l'assassinat de ses parents.

Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de son parrain, Sirius Black, recherché pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis.

En 4ème année, il avait à nouveau rencontré Voldemort. 

Cette année-là, on avait réouvert le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers.

Seuls les élèves de 17 ans et plus devaient normalement s'inscrire, mais quelqu'un avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il était alors devenu le quatrième champion. Tout au long des épreuves (qu'il a réussies avec brio) il avait été aidé sans le savoir par un Mangemort, et lorsqu'il avait atteint la Coupe, celui-ci s'était avérée être un Portoloin, qu'il avait emmené directement vers Voldemort. En partie grâce à lui, grâce à son sang, Voldemort, le maître des Ténèbres, était revenu à la vie sous ses yeux.

      En 5ème année, Harry avait vécu un véritable cauchemar. Hermione et Ron s'était disputé, et ne s'était pas reparlé pendant 4 mois. Mais bien que cela fut grave, ce n'était pas le plus important aux yeux d'Harry Potter. Cho, après l'avoir publiquement éconduit, était sorti avec Malefoy ! Harry en plus de devoir supporter le silence, les disputes et les distances des ses amis, devait faire comme si la relation entre Cho et Drago, ne lui faisait rien. Beaucoup de choses, pour un adolescent de 15/16 ans, même si cet ado se trouvait être le Grand HARRY POTTER !

Et encore,  ne pas oublier Voldemort, un Voldemort bien vivant qu'il l'avait dû affronter en duel ! Une fois de plus, leurs baguettes avait refusé d'agir, et Voldemort avait transplané.

Même si Hermione avait lu dans "Poudlard-je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi" qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, que cela était impossible, c'était bien ce qui c'était passé. Après plusieurs jours, lors du banquet de fin d'année, Albus Dumbledore, en avait expliqué la raison : « Comme vous le savez, Voldemort, est le descendant de S. Serpentard. Et seuls les héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard, peuvent transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

Une chose m'a étonnée, une chose, que j'ai été apparemment seule à remarquer c'est que lorsque A.D. a dit "…seuls les Héritiers…", il a regardé Harry d'un manière étrange. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Peut-être était le fruit de mon imagination peut-être…

Harry est venu passer ses vacances à la maison. 

Bien que j'ai cassé nombres d'assiettes, je "crois" avoir été moins timide avec lui. Tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient puis se réconciliaient toutes les 30 minutes, Harry et moi, avons eu pour la première fois une véritable conversation, sans personne pour me couper la parole ou me piquer Harry. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione ont maintenant le droit d'utiliser la magie hors cours.

Une autre chose plus sympathique, nous avons fêté le mariage de Charlie et de sa petite amie (une fana des dragons, Luce), ainsi que les fiançailles de Percy et Pénélope Deauclaire !   

Enfin, passons maintenant à la 6ème année, donc l'année dernière. Harry a découvert les 4 pouvoirs.

Une autre salle secrète de Poudlard, où il y avait seulement une table. Une table avec 4 sphères en suspension dans le vide. D'après Dumbledore, cette table a été cherché pendant des siècles et des siècles, sans jamais être trouvée, après la mort des créateurs de Poudlard. Toujours d'après Dumbledore, chaque sphère appartenait à un fondateur. Poufsouffle avait l'air, Serdaigle l'eau, Gryffondor le feu, et Serpentard la terre. Bon, ils étaient donc arrivés à cette salle, mais ils n'y étaient pas tout seuls. Deux mangemorts étaient là. Barty Croupton (échappé d'Azkaban, qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré sous la forme de Maugrey Fol'œil en 4ème année) et Lucius Malefoy (père de Drago, rencontré en 4ème et 5ème années).

Harry s'était battu avec Malefoy, et l'avait envoyé "valser" dans la pièce, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'occupaient de B. Croupton. Harry était allé le porter main-forte, et ils commençaient à faiblir, quand Hermione s'était souvenu d'un sortilège "Malus in cagium". Une cage, digne des prisons d'Azkaban s'était alors formé autour des deux mangemorts. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore les avaient trouvés, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Harry se reposant tranquillement dans un coin en admirant les 4 sphères.

Et l'année s'était enfin achevée. 

Bien sûr nous avons gagné la coupe des 4 maisons, Hermione ayant 100pts pour sa cage et pour se battre avec B.C., Ron 50 pour son courage pour s'être battu avec B.C., et Harry 145 pour avoir trouvé la salle et s'être battu avec L.M. enfin, à eux trois, ils ont eu 100pts, pour avoir attrapé 2 mangemorts. Drago, quand à lui n'est même pas apparu pendant le banquet. Il a été convoqué au tribunal, et a eu une lourde sanction pour ne pas avoir dit au Ministère que son PERE était un mangemort. Je suis sûr que lui aussi veut en être un, rien que pour sa haine envers Potter, et les "Sangs-de-Bourbes".

Ah, j'allais oublier de vous dire, que Cho Chang s'était inscrite à Beauxbâtons et que personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles de l'année. 

Maintenant, une nouvelle année va commencer…

**chap 1 : 2ème partie : Chez les dursleys [narrateur Indirect]** Harry, rangea ses affaires, il avait fini ses devoirs. Il attendait. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il savait que comme chaque année, ses amis n'allaient pas l'oublier. A minuit pile, une foule de hibou envahit sa chambre. Il y en avait plein ! Tant qu'ils avaient du mal à les compter. Bizarre… Il ouvrit précipitamment ses paquets. 

Hedwige, en tant que maîtresse de volière, demanda la priorité. Elle tenait une lettre d'Hermione accompagnée d'un minuscule bout de tissu. 

_Coucou Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Ton cadeau s'est la petite étoffe, j'ai fait un sortilège de réduction pour le mettre avec la lettre, sinon, il ne rentrait pas. Tu n'as qu'à faire un sortilège d'agrandissement._

_Tu vas bien ? Tes moldus ne t'énerve pas trop ? Moi ça va ! Je suis en Bulgarie avec Krum ! _

_C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de t'acheter ça. Il a dit que tu en aurais besoin, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'en ai moi aussi acheté un, et un pour Ron (il ne fera pas la tête !). _

_Krum n'a pas voulu me dire à quoi ça nous servirait. Il a dit que c'est une surprise. _

_Oh fait !j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-chef ! Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! J'attends la réaction de Ron._

_Bon, Bises, _

_        Hermione._

Harry fit tourner sa baguette au dessus du bout de tissus, murmura « Amplificatum » et le cadeau d'Hermione apparut dans toute sa splendeur. « Ouah ! Hermione tu m'as vraiment gâté ! » pensa-t-il en contemplant la magnifique robe de Quiddich de compétition. Elle pouvait servir autant pour les supporters que pour les joueurs, qui n'avaient qu'à épingler le blason de leur équipe et leur nom. 

Il sourit et pensa que cette année encore il ferait encore tout pour gagner la Coupe de Quiddich de Poudlard. 

Depuis 6 ans qu'il était dans l'équipe, il n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or qu'une seule fois (à cause des détraqueurs), et avait été absent 2 fois (il était à l'infirmerie après des combats avec Voldemort !). Ce n'était donc pas cette année qu'il perdrait ! 

Il détacha ensuite le message du nouveau hibou des Weasley. Errol était à la retraite _(j'ai pas pu le tuer !)_.

Le cadeau de Ron s'en détacha.

_Salut Harry !_

_bon anniversaire ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Tu viens passer le reste de l'été à la maison ?!_

_Dumbledore est d'accord ! Et je crois pas que ce soit tes moldus qui t'en empêche !_

_Donc puisque c'est oui, je viens te chercher demain à 15h30 !_

_Les jumeaux ont une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

_Ils se sont achetés deux hiboux identiques roux (quelle coïncidence !) et en ont même offert un à Ginny !_

_Nous nous sommes tous cotisés pour ton cadeau ! _

_J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_                     A demain !_

_                 Ron, et toute la famille._

_PS : Va y avoir un truc cette année à Poudlard, mais Papa ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est !_

Harry se demandait lui aussi ce que pouvait être cette surprise dont tout le monde parlait. D'abord Krum, puis Mr. Weasley… Qu'est que cela pouvait bien être ?

Il espérait que cela n'était pas encore un tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il en gardait en effet un mauvais souvenir !

Oubliant ses funestes pensées, Harry détacha le cadeau de Ron ! C'était une énorme malle… de Quiddich ! Pas n'importe lesquelles, elles étaient gravées au sceau de la Coupe du Monde ! Avec amusement, il découvrit sur le coffre, un autre mot, écrit à la hâte, sûrement en cachette de Mrs Weasley ! 

"_Emporte le demain, pour qu'on puisse jouer avec !"_

Il détacha ensuite le petit mot que tenait un hibou grand Duc, d'un gris de tempête. C'était une lettre de Sirius !

_Coucou Harry !_

_Bon Anniversaire !Mon cadeau, tu l'auras bientôt !_

_Tu verras il t'attend sur le chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de Quiddich ! Je te recommande encore une fois, de faire très attention à toi ! _

_Voldemort se rapproche, il reprend des forces, il redevient très puissant ! Je le sens, je ne suis pas le seul, Dumbledore et Lupin s'inquiètent aussi !_

_Pour moi, l'enquête avance si tout avance vite, tu auras un nouveau prof de DCFM à la rentrée (Albus n'a trouvé personne…)_

_Sinon… si ça prend plus de temps, bien, on verra!…_

_A bientôt, Sniffle._

_PS :Lunard te passe le bonjour._

Sirius ? Libéré ? Nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Ce serait génial ! Espérons qu'il soit vite libéré ! et pourvu que Rogue ne soit pas désigné comme prof de DCFM !

Mais de quoi parlait-il en disant que son cadeau se trouvait dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quiddich ? 

Il tendit la main vers une chouette hulotte qui elle lui tendit sa patte pour qu'il puisse prendre le mot accompagné d'un colis  C'était une lettre, une lettre avec deux messages. 1 de Dumbledore et un d'Hagrid. 

_Coucou Harry !_

_Bon anniversaire ! Avec des gâteaux (je ne sais pas si les moldus te nourrissent comme il faut), je t'envoie ton cadeau : Il s'appelle Godric, tu vas comprendre. _

_Cette été, j'ai revu ma mère ! Nous sommes partie, avec Olympe, voir les géants, et j'ai un petit frère !_

_Olympe a dit OUI ! Nous allons nous marier !_

_A bientôt ! Prends soin de toi. _

_Hagrid._

Harry sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Hagrid était amoureux de Melle Maxime ! Et depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait revoir sa mère ! c'était bien pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé comme épreuve !

Harry ouvrit le petit paquet avec appréhension (il connaissait la passion d'Hagrid pour les animaux qu'il nommait inoffensifs et mignons, mais qui étaient en réalité TRES dangereux !), mais rit en apercevant le petit animal dans la boîte. C'était un lion miniature, comme son Magyar à pointe. Godric comme G. Gryffondor, dont l'emblème était un lion !

Harry prit ensuite l'autre lettre, celle de… Dumbledore ! 

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Mme Mc Gonagall se joint à moi, pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !_

_Elle me transmet pour toi plusieurs questions :_

_◙ Alicia Spinnet étant partie, voudrais tu reprendre sa place en tant que capitaine ?  _

_◙ Avec Seamus et Dean il faut que vous trouviez les personnes au poste de poursuiveurs, et gardien._

_En espérant que cette année soit moins mouvementée que les précédentes (Avec Toi, ce serait étonnant mais…)_

_Affectueuses salutations, _

_                Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry aurait voulu faire exploser sa joie. Dumbledore le plus grand magicien au monde, lui écrivait une lettre pour son anniversaire ! 

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre envoyée par un joli hibou gris, qui il le savait appartenait à Fleur Delacour. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa petite sœur, Fleur s'était montrée très agréable avec lui. Elle n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire. Après avoir lu le petit mot où elle lui souhaitait  un bon anniversaire, tout en lui décrivant ses vacances à Paris, lui reporta son attention sur la carte. Il s'aperçut avec surprises que c'était lui Lui petit, lui à 11 ans, puis à 17 un foulard d'or écrivant son anniversaire dans l'air, il se voyait avec le Choixpeau magique sur la tête, attrapant le vif d'Or, tenant la Pierre Philosophale, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… On voyait sa vie. Il se demanda qui il devrait remercier pour ce surplus de publicité. Mais cela le toucha de voir que fleur ne l'oubliait pas.

Ensuite, il attrapa le hibou de l'Ecole, la lettre lui disant qu'il devait se rendre le 2 septembre à 11h, gare King cross voie 9¾. Avec il y a avait sa liste des fournitures, qu'il achèterait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il décida qu'il la consulterait plus tard en compagnie de ses amis.

Puis, il se mit à répondre à toutes les lettres de ses amis, sauf au professeur Mc Gonagall, car il avait une idée sur le choix de quelques joueurs pour l'Equipe de Quiddich. Mais alors qu'il pensait à réaction de ces personnes en question (car même si vous avez une vague idée de ces personnes, je ne vous dirai rien !), un petit bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et se rappela : il y avait plein d'autres hiboux !

Qui pourrait bien lui avoir écrit ? Certainement pas Cho Chang, car elle n'avait écrit à personne depuis son départ.

Voldemort ? Il repoussa aussitôt cette idée, Voldemort (Vous-savez-qui pour les peureux…) se déplacerait lui-même, et ne lui enverrait certainement pas une carte pour son anniversaire. Krum ? Neville ? Dubois ? Seamus ? Dean ?

Le mieux serait de l'ouvrir, se dit-il.

Ce qu'il fit.

Une pluie de bonbons tomba sur son lit tandis qu'il ouvrait la lettre. 

_Dear Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je sais que tu te demandes qui t'écrit, c'est moi Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ?_

_Tu te rappelles de moi ? _

_Il est vrai qu'avec toi, je suis toujours timide et maladroite. Je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je sais que tu me considères uniquement comme la petite sœur de Ron. _

_Mais j'ai changé. J'ai 16 ans. Je ne suis plus petite, ni une bécasse. Et j'aimerais que nous devenions… amis. Tu veux bien essayer ?_

_Bises, à demain,_

_         Ginny. _

PS : Pourrais-tu ne rien dire à mon frère, ou je vais me faire disputer.  

_              Merci. xxx. _

Cette lettre le laissa étourdi. 

Ginny Weasley avait 16 ans ? Il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait grandi mais… à ce point ! Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de penser à elle, il ses souvenait d'une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts, très timide, qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux et bafouillait à la moindre tentative d'approche de sa part.

Alors qu'elle puisse lui avoir écrit ? Et qu'une telle sérénité se dégage de sa lettre ? Il n'en revenait pas. IL se mit à savourer lentement un bonbon que lui avait envoyé Ginny, tout en lisant les autres lettres.  Lettres de fans ou de mangemorts qui avaient appris son anniversaire. Les unes lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire, les autres lui promettaient sa mort prochaine .

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, indifférent à ses menaces, il se rendormit.

Une voix aigu s'éleva dans la pénombre.

_« Queudver ! Tu m'as une fois de plus désobéi Queudver ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Beaucoup trop ! Lucius est en prison par ta faute Queudver. Tu devais attirer Harry dans une impasse, dans un piège, pas vers la vérité !_

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès maître…_

_- Si ! Si tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer, tu ne peux pas car tu as une dette envers lui ! Et je n'ai que faire d'homme qui ne peuvent m'obéir ! Aussi je vais te tuer, Queudver, ou te livrer au Détraqueurs ! Mais avant, tu vas m'aider à kidnapper certaines personnes. Crabbe, Goyle, emmenez-le et apportez moi Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger !_

_C'est elles qui nous apporteront Harry Potter sur un plateau !_

_Sa dernière année à Poudlard, sera la dernière de sa vie !!!_

_Ah Ah Ah !!! »_

Le rire glacé réveilla Harry en sursaut. 

Il lui fallut un temps avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez les Dursleys.

Puis il se rappela précisément son rêve (non son cauchemar !). Il savait depuis longtemps que tout ses rêves en rapport avec Voldemort se passait pour de vrai, dans la réalité.

Voldemort était présent, ainsi que Goyle, Crabbe, Queudver, d'autres mangemorts inconnus et des détraqueurs. Et puis… ah oui ! Voldemort parlait de lui _(pour changer un peu)_d'Hermione et de Ginny, qu'il voulait capturer ! Non, il ne fallait pas ! 

La voix de Pétunia le tira de ses pensées

__ Harry ! vient mettre la table ! T'as pas le temps de traînasser aujourd'hui ! Tu dois préparer à manger, laver les carreaux, les parterres, tondre le gazon… Dépêches-toi Bon Dieu ! _

__ Oh, ça va ! Pas la peine de m'énerver, _dit il en pesant bien ses mots,_ après il va encore se passer des choses étranges, magiques…_

Il vit qu'il avait frappé juste. le visage de la tante Pétunia était offusqué, et celui de Dudley montrait qu'il était terrifié. Quand à l'oncle Vernon, il était passé du blanc, au vert puis au rouge brique, pour finir au violet. 

__ Ne… prononce… plus… jamais… un tel… mot… dans cette… maison !!!_

__Ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit Harry qui ne craignait pas les colères de son oncle,_ vous n'aurez plus à me supportez bien longtemps, 2 ans au maximum ! Moins si je suis tué par Voldemort cette année, vous vous souvenez, celui quoi a tué mes parents ? Mais c'est peu probable ! Ça fait 6 ans qui cherche à me tuer sans grand succès ! Plus si on compte mes 1 an. Ou alors, si Sirius me prend chez lui avant l'année prochaine. Ou encore si j'ai trouvé un bon boulot : attrapeur national, Auror pour tuer les mages noirs, prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard me plairait bien aussi !_

_Ça vous va ?!_

__Très bien ! Et ne parle plus de ces choses bizarres que tu fais sous mon toit ! _rugit Vernon, qui entendait bien avoir le dernier mot.

L'incident fut clos.

La journée fut un véritable calvaire. IL avait été obligé de faire toutes les corvées imposées par Pétunia, sans magie, car l'Oncle était toujours derrière lui qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette. 

Aussi fut il des plus heureux lorsqu'il vit qu'il était 15h25. Les Weasleys allait l'aider à sortir de cet enfer.

Ils arrivaient d'une minute à l'autre.

Le jeune homme monta alors dans sa chambre vérifier (pour la 28ème fois depuis ce matin) si il n'avait rien oublié. Puis, il prit sa valise et descendit. Sa famille d'accueil (si on veut…) poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Harry descendre et mettre toutes ces affaires 'anormales' au grand jour (et surtout aux yeux des voisins).

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _beugla l'oncle Vernon__

__ Ah ! j'avis oublié de vous dire, _commença-t-il innocent,_ que les Weasleys viennent me chercher !_

__ Quoi ? Cette bande de rouquins ! Comment oses-tu les faire venir sans nous en parler !?!_

__ Ces rouquins, se sont mes amis, alors taisez vous !!! De plus, je vais passer chez eux le reste des vacances ! Venez me chercher à la gare King Cross le 1er  juillet. je vous enverrais un hibou pour les informations. A moins que Voldemort me tue, que je travaille, ou que j'aille ailleurs pour les vacances ! Voilà ! Au revoir ! Ils vont bientôt arriver !_

__ Bien, qu'ils ne remettent pas le bazard ! A 16h, je ne veux plus personne dans le salon. »_

Et les Dursleys partirent se réfugier dans la cuisine. Harry prit Hedwige, et dit à sa jolie chouette blanche.

_« Hedwige, va chez les Weasleys, je t'y rejoindrais. Va là-bas et ne fais rien d'autre d'accord ? »_

Un hululement complice accueillit ses paroles, et Hedwige, après avoir mordillé l'oreille de son maître, prit son envol et partit. Harry la regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point minuscule dans le ciel. 

Après avoir réduit ses affaires _(« réducto ! »)_, il attendit 15h30. Pouf ! Tous les Weasleys sortirent de la cheminée.

Mr Weasley était accompagné de Ron, Fred et george.

_« Harry ! comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien Mr, Merci. Et vous ?_ dit-il en s'adressant aux enfants.

_- Nous très bien aussi !_ dit Fred

_- nous allons ouvrir notre boutique !_ dit George

_- devine son nom : elle va s'appeler 'Weasley & Weasley : farces pour sorciers facétieux !'_

_- Nous en ouvrons une à Pré-au-Lard, et si ça marche, nous en construirons une sur le Chemin de Traverse !_

_- Merci pour le coup de main Harry !_ renchérirent-ils en chœur

_- Quel coup de main ? _demanda Mr Weasley, méfiant

_- Oh rien Monsieur,_ dit Harry précipitamment, un soutien moral de ma part, c'est tout ! _Mes parents faisaient des blagues aussi… Bon, et toi Ron ?_

_- Oh rien de spécial ! Allez on y va Hermione nous attend, et Ginny est TRES impatiente de te voir !_

_- Voyons Ron ! Ne parle pas de ta sœur dans son dos !_ gronda Mr Weasley voyant la gêne d'Harry _Allez Harry, tu as tes affaires ?_

_- Oui,_ dit-il en montrant au creux de sa paume la valise et la cage d'Hedwige réduites.

_- Très bon sortilège de réduction Harry_

_- Merci Monsieur ! »_

Arthur prit sa baguette, alluma un feu, et distribua de la poudre à chacun.

_« Les jumeaux, vous passez en premier. Après Harry, Ron vous les suivez, et je passe en dernier._

_- Ok Papa !_ dirent Fred et George ensemble. _Le Terrier !_ et ils disparurent. Harry pour plus de sécurité mis ses lunettes dans sa poche et suivit Ron.

_- Le Terrier ! »_ annonça-t-il bien fort, avant de se perdre dans le réseau des cheminées.


End file.
